Loving You
by lovemw
Summary: Amá-la é acreditar no impossível. E justamente por acreditar, ele se torna possível.


Amá-la vai contra os seus instintos.

Contra a sua própria razão de ser.

Contra cada parte de seu corpo, mesmo a mais minúscula, que se rebela ao escutar o nome dela, levado aos seus ouvidos através da propagação do som — apenas um sussurro; é o que basta.

Você se pergunta constantemente como seu corpo pode ser tão traiçoeiro. Ele sabe seus medos. Ele conhece suas lembranças. Ele reage a cada toque, a cada palavra, a cada respiração, como se não pertencesse a você mesma. Como se fosse dela. Inteiramente. Sem ressalvas. Sem pudores. Tão natural quanto a cor do céu, ou o calor do Sol, ou o frio do inverno. Tão verdadeiro quanto o sangue que seu coração bombeia pelo seu corpo frágil, dependente, traidor.

Amá-la vai contra tudo o que você conhece.

Contra sua fé em si mesma.

Contra tudo aquilo que você lutou durante toda sua vida.

Há este vazio em seu peito. Ele não se preenche, a não ser que ela esteja por perto. Ele faz você ficar acordada, à noite, sentindo-se incompleta. Você fecha os olhos e se entrega, deixando-se carregar pela dor, sabendo que ela é a prova do que você tenta incansavelmente negar — entretanto, quando não há ninguém para olhá-la, ninguém para julgá-la, você se permite apenas sentir.

É uma sensação boa. Como o ar entrando em seus pulmões pela primeira vez depois de ter prendido a respiração por muito tempo. Como enxergar o mundo em colorido, quando tudo o que você via era o preto e o branco. Como sentir o cheiro das flores desabrochando na primavera, e deixar-se sorrir por motivo algum.

Amá-la faz com que você tema a si mesma.

O modo que você age quando ela está por perto.

A maneira que você sorri — tão sinceramente — quando seus olhares se encontram.

O jeito dela de fazer você se sentir incrivelmente bem, até nos dias em que a tempestade parece inabalável e interminável. Quando tudo parece perder o sentido, e você acha que o fim chegou.

A certeza que ela passa a você quando todo o resto é incerto.

Amá-la é sofrer.

É sentir a dor de um coração partido todos os dias, pelas vozes em sua cabeça que dizem, e gritam, e insistem, que ela jamais será sua. Você sabe que teve sua chance. Você sabe que a desperdiçou. Você sabe, também, que ela é a responsável pelo seu crescimento. Ela segurou suas mãos nos momentos mais difíceis. Ela restaurou sua fé. Ela fez com que você acreditasse novamente — e o simples ato de acreditar é tão poderoso, que a manteve inteira e a fez seguir em frente.

Amá-la é ter a consciência de que amores nem sempre são correspondidos.

É se perguntar com frequência quando o sentimento vai acabar.

Amá-la é chorar. Mais do que você deveria. Mais do que você gostaria. Por motivos que, às vezes, nem você mesma consegue compreender. Você chora porque ela existe; porque ela é incrível; porque ela respira; porque ela tem uma voz angelical; porque ela lutou por você, ainda que você não tenha lutado por si mesma; porque ela não percebe a extensão de seus sentimentos para com ela; porque ela jamais pode saber que você a ama.

Amá-la é compreender coisas que antes você não entendia.

É achar o azul do céu mais bonito. É imaginá-la sentada ao seu lado, observando as estrelas brilhando sobre todos nós. É sentir o calor e o frio ao mesmo tempo, desejando que ela seja seu cobertor, ou o fogo que a faz entrar em combustão. Qualquer um. Você não é exigente. Suportaria tudo, desde que ela estivesse ao seu lado.

Amá-la é perceber que não existe destino.

É saber que existem escolhas, e elas definem o seu futuro. Você toma as decisões certas — ou tão certas quanto podem ser —, e as coisas vão bem. Você faz as escolhas erradas, e o teto desaba sobre sua cabeça, atolando-a em escombros, fazendo-a esticar as mãos, gritando, esperneando, buscando desesperadamente pela liberdade que lhe foi arrancada assim, de súbito, deixando-lhe completamente desnorteada.

Amá-la é notar detalhes.

Como a testa dela se franze quando ela se sente confusa. Como ela sorri — e o sorriso chega aos seus olhos — quando ela está em cima do palco, cantando, derramando sua alma em cima daqueles que são sortudos o suficiente para escutá-la. Como ela faz bico todas as vezes que se sente contrariada. Como ela é ainda mais determinada a fazer algo quando todos dizem que ela não pode. Como ela estufa o peito, triunfante, quando consegue fazer o que achavam que ela não podia. É bonito de se ver. Aquele momento exato em que o sorriso começa a se abrir, e seus olhos se arregalam ligeiramente, e ela bate palmas, animada, e tudo é brilhante, e perfeito, e certo.

Amá-la é ter a certeza de que não é errado amar.

Independente de quem seja.

O amor não é exigente. Ele não clama por nada, a não ser pela sua própria existência. Não há sensação melhor do que se estar apaixonado — por outra pessoa, por alguma coisa, pela vida. _O que_ se ama não é relevante. O importante é ser capaz de amar. Sem pedir nada em troca. Sem esperar nada em troca. Apenas porque é o certo, mesmo que não pareça. E nem sempre parece. Talvez nem sempre seja. Mas você ama, de qualquer maneira, porque é o que o ser humano faz. Ainda que, às vezes, de uma maneira deturbada. Ainda que, às vezes, de forma egoísta. Ainda que, às vezes, não seja tão puro quanto o sentimento.

Amá-la é saber que o único limite que temos é o que impomos a nós mesmos.

É conhecer os próprios defeitos e limitações, porque ela testou a cada um deles, levando você ao seu ponto de ruptura. Então, você sabe até onde pode suportar. Sabe coisas sobre si mesma que não conhecia antes. Coisas com as quais nunca se preocupou e que, agora, por algum motivo, parecem-lhe importantes.

Amá-la é não poder respirar.

É se ver capturada em cada pequeno gesto, como se eles fossem o motivo de sua existência. É esperar que ela lhe note, mesmo que você saiba que a maior probabilidade é que isso nunca vá acontecer.

Amá-la é acreditar no impossível.

E justamente por acreditar, ele se torna possível.


End file.
